Housed integrated circuits are well known in the prior art. For example, from US 2014/0061878 A1 an integrated circuit is known, which is encapsulated by an adhesive material wherein the adhesive material is applied to the chip back side by pressure, dispensing, printing or spin coating. This adhesive material applied to the back side is then also used for adhering a carrier to the chip back side.
Furthermore, in many technical fields molded chip packages, e.g. so called molded power packages, are used for providing or switching power to electrical components or devices. These molded chip packages comprising a mold material instead of an adhesive material, wherein the molded material is used to form an encapsulation via a molding process. One possible field is the automotive field or uninterruptible power supplies, for example. Most of the molded packages comprise at least one transistor, e.g. an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) or a MOSFET. Typically the electronic modules are provided in the form of so called packages comprising a housing or an encapsulation.
In particular, in the case of molded power packages, i.e. electronic chips packaged by molding a molding compound around the same, are used for switching or providing a certain amount of power and not only low power (information) signals, the heat produced in the package has to be dissipated from the package. In case of a molded encapsulation the heat dissipation may be limited due to an insulating effect of the encapsulation material.